Embodiments described herein generally relate to an oral care composition that can include ethylcellulose, a binder, a plasticizer, a fluoride compound, a solvent, and fumed silica. More particularly, some such embodiments relate to an oral care composition that can include ethylcellulose, a plasticizer, hydrogenated rosin and/or a methacrylated copolymer, and methods for making and using the same.
Dental caries is a major dental disease that affects the majority of the population. In the early 20th century, investigators found that fluoride was effective at reducing the incidence of caries. Now, fluoride compositions, such as toothpastes and mouthwashes, are routinely applied to teeth. However, it is sometimes desirable to have prolonged contact of the fluoride compositions with the teeth than is provided by toothpastes and mouthwashes, or to have compositions with higher concentrations of fluoride than what is commonly found in toothpastes or mouthwashes. For example, it can be desirable to treat tooth hypersensitivity and dental caries with high levels of fluoride for prolonged periods of time.
Dental trays have been developed into which a fluoride compositions can be added and then placed in contact with the teeth. However, this method can be inconvenient because the user must retain the dental tray in their mouth during the application. The user may find it uncomfortable and, hence, limit their time of application. Tooth varnish compositions have also been developed. These compositions can be applied with a brush, and have good adhesive characteristics to maintain contact with teeth. Tooth varnishes are typically formulated with naturally derived ingredients, such as beeswax and shellac, which can cause a temporary change in the color of the teeth, such as a yellowing. This discoloration is often undesired by the user. Other drawbacks of using naturally derived ingredients is the variability of properties due to growing and harvesting conditions and the like, and their propensity to incur phase separation in the varnishes.
There is a desire, therefore, to develop an improved oral care composition that has phase stability, which can be made from ingredients with consistent properties, and will not adversely affect the color of the teeth.